Nothing Lasts Forever
by xmodelesque
Summary: TPC went to boaring school in Switzerland after OCD became coed. They havent seen the guys in 10 years. What happens when TPC runs into the boys? Full summary inside. Takes place after Sealed with a Diss. Rated T just in case. Eventually MxD, AxJ, CxC.
1. Summary

**A/N: Each chapter is going to have an intro, Gossip Girl style.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique, Gossip Girls, etc. I only own the story plot.**

**MASSIE BLOCK (22)**-She started a magazine called _CLIQUEgirls! _with Kuh-laire and Leesh right after they got out of college. She is the editor of the magazine (of course!). She hasn't Derrington or any of the guys since they left OCD right after 7th grade. She bought a mansion in Beverly Hills and is rooming with Alicia and Claire.

**ALICIA RIVERA (22)**-Is fashion editor at Massie's magazine. She is secretly seeing Josh (it hurts Massie and Claire too much to think about their guys, aka Josh's BFFs), and life in Beverly Hills is just ah-mazing!

**DYLAN MARVIL (22)**-Took her mother's job at the Daily Grind. Her life is so busy that she has no time for guys. She lives in a penthouse in NYC, and her and the girls still keep in touch.

**KRISTEN GREGORY (22)**-Playing pro-soccer and training for the Olympics right now (Mia Hamm is her coach!). She lives in Laguna Beach right now with her ah-dorable, soccer-playing fiancé, Jeff. Oh, and she's not poor anymore!

**CLAIRE LYONS (22)**-Is head photographer at Massie's magazine. Hasn't talked to Cam since 7th grade. She's now dating Taylor, a hawt A&F model.

**THE BOYS (DERRINGTON, CAM, AND JOSH, 22)**-All on the USA men's Olympic team. Derrington and Cam are single, Josh is dating Alicia secretly (as mentioned), and they are all rooming with each other in LA.


	2. The Run In

**GOSSIP GIRL'S PAGE**

Welcome to the life of the clique girls. You know, they're the ones that have it made, with alpha-statues, the most ah-mazing clothes, and the hawt guys. I'll be here to report everything along the way. Stay with me here!

_Sightings_

**M, C, **and **A **leaving Sunset Blvd. and going out to Rodeo Drive for some shopping. Hard day at work perhaps? **K **eating with her BF at _Le Champagne_. **D** talking on her cell as she enters _Saks_ with her assistant. The boys (**DH, JH, CF**) reminiscing old times at _Slice of Heaven_.

_A Run In?_

Now that **K **and the boys are all training for the Olympics, David (yes, Beckham!) and Mia are planning to meet with their teams to discuss strategy. Hmm, I smell some drama coming! Stay tuned.

You know you love me,  
Gossip Girl

--------------

**At **_**CLIQUEgirls!**_** Office  
****Monday, September 7****th**  
**6:30 PM**

Massie flicked her brown hair with caramel colored highlights behind her shoulder. "Come awn guys! We have to decide between Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie for our next cover shoot!"

"Couldn't we have both of them? I mean, aren't they friends now?" Claire Lyons suggested.

"Point," Alicia said, using her favorite word.

"Come to think of it, that's an ah-mazing idea. We'll have the inside info!" Massie squealed. "Kay, I'll call their managers tomorrow. Why don't we finish for the day and go shopping on Rodeo?"

"Yay!" Alicia cheered. "I'll call James." James took the position of the Rivera's driver, after Dean had gone into retirement. "Hey I think Dylan finishes working about now. Wanna call her and see if she wants anything while we're there?"

"Given," Claire giggled. "Whoops, sorry for using your word, Leesh."

Massie hit 4 on her speed dial, and set her phone to speaker as it went straight to voicemail.  
"Hey, Dyl. It's me with Leesh and Claire." Claire and Alicia said hey to Dylan. "We were gonna go to Rodeo, so call if you want anything! Kay, bye!"

"She must not be done yet," Alicia said as they climbed in her limo. "James, Rodeo please."

**The set of **_**The Daily Grind  
**_**Monday, September 7****th**  
_**6:30 PM**_

Dylan Marvil clapped twice. "Okay guys, that's a wrap! Great job, everyone! I think we're all set for tomorrow."

Dylan's show finished taping at 10:00 AM, but they had to work on tomorrow's show and call all the celeb's agents and publicists, so that took awhile.

"Phew, I'm exhausted," Dylan said to her assistant, Allie, as they climbed into her limo. "Hey, look, I have a new message. It's from Massie!" She texted Massie, while saying her text out loud.

**Dylan:** Mass! (: how's mall?

**Massie**: GR8. you need anything?

**Dylan**: can you pick up the pair of ice blue jimmy choos? need for show 2morrow.

**Massie**: kay, i'll get my pilot to fly it to you right after i buy it. g2g now. ttyl.

**Dylan**: latah.

Dylan snapped her mint green LG Chocolate shut. She smiled as she thought about the time when Massie was stuck with her mom and Claire in _The Limited_.

Allie interrupted her thoughts. "Umm, excuse me Dylan, but why can't you just get your shoes on 5th Ave?"

Dylan laughed lightly. Allie had a lot to learn. "Allie, these shoes were custom-made for me, and whenever shoes are custom-made, the shipping fee costs twice as much as the shoes! So having Massie's pilot send them over is so much more convenient."

"Oh," Allie replied sheepishly.

**At Jimmy Choo on Rodeo Drive  
****Monday, September 7****th**  
**7:00 PM**

Massie picked up Dylan's shoes, and added the bag to the many on her arm. She struggled to put away her platinum Visa and bumped into a blonde whose arms were also overflowing with bags.

"Emagawd! Sorry, I must have not seen you," the blonde apologized.

Massie gasped. Emagawd was the former Pretty Committee saying ONLY. Massie squinted at the blonde. She was just about to give one of her famous comebacks, when suddenly the blond said, "MASSIE?"

Alicia and Claire gasped. "KRISTEN?" they asked.

Massie screamed, "Emagawd! It is you!" She hugged her friend.

As Alicia hugged Kristen, she said, "Your hair is a total ten. I heart it. You look just like Rachel McAdams."

Kristen had grown her hair out to shoulder-length and had the hint of a wave. "Really, you think?"

Massie and Claire nodded. Then Claire suggested, "Why don't we go to _Velvet Dining_ and catch up?"

**Inside Velvet Dining  
****Monday, September 7****th**  
**7:30 PM**

"Hello Jessica, Massie Block plus three," Massie said to the petite brunette waitress.

"Right this way, Miss Block." Jessica led her to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Alicia all sat down on the cushy red seats.

"Jessica, our usual please. Kris, what do you want?" Massie asked.

Kristen turned to Jessica and said, "I'll have a chicken salad with vinaigrette dressing. No tomatoes. Thanks."

As soon as Jessica left, Alicia started to speak. "So Kristen, how's your life? Mass, Claire, and I started a new magazine, CLIQUEgirls!. Massie is the editor, I'm the editor of fashion, and Claire is our head photographer.

"My life is GREAT. I made the USA women's Olympic team, and I'm going to be married! Oh, you guys have to come to my wedding! That would be so ah-mazing," Kristen squealed.

"Emagawd Massie, we could totally cover Kristen's wedding in our mag, cause she's famous and all. The story will be hawter than _Vanity Fair_'s Suri issue," Alicia said.

"Totally. Is that okay Kris? If we come and do a story on your wedding?" Massie asked.

"Sure guys, here are the deets. Since I live in Laguna now, it's gonna be at the beach. Gawsh, I almost forgot, you guys could help me pick out a dress! Can you meet me tomorrow at _Lemon Squeeze_? We'll go over the options then. Ooh! Let's call Dylan too. We'll see she wants to help. I'll call her when I get home." Kristen pulled out her platinum Visa, and handed it to Jessica. "This one's on me."

**At a booth inside **_**Lemon Squeeze  
**_**Tuesday, September 8****th  
****1:30 PM**

Massie, Alicia, Claire, and Kristen started going over Kristen's dress options, when Dylan walked in. "EMAGAWD!" they all screamed. Dylan was flooded with hugs from the Pretty Committee.

"I'm so glad you guys called. I had Allie do my work for me today," she giggled. "So what are your dress options?"

Massie pointed to a shiny photograph with her Tiffany pen. "We've narrowed the designers down to Vera Wang. Now we're deciding between this strapless white dress, which is satin with sparkles lightly dusted at the top and a criss-cross back," she explained. She pointed at another photograph. "Or this halter dress with ruffles at the bottom, and a cute bow in the back. Kristen, which was your favorite?"

Kristen studied the pictures, and then said, "I like the strapless dress. Guys?"

"Ah-greed," they echoed.

"Kay," said Claire, "Now we need to decide on-." She stopped and pointed at three boys entering the room. Cam, Josh, and Derrington.


	3. The Boys

**Gossip Girl's Page**

And it's official! **K **is getting married to her longtime BF! If you didn't get an invite, you might as well leave town before the hottest wedding of the year takes place. See you at the wedding!

_Sightings_

**M, C, A,** **D **& **K **at _Lemon Squeeze_ when **DH, JH **& **CF **walk in. Oops. Guess my next entry will be long.

_Will __**M **__and __**D **__get back together?_

Place your odds, guys. After the run-in, the two hottest people on earth are bound to be reunited, right? Or not. Will **C **& **C **get over the past and move on to the future (each other). We all know they were meant to be. I'll keep you guys updated.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

--------------

**Inside **_**Lemon Squeeze**_

**Tuesday, September 8****th**

**2:00 PM**

The boys stopped in their tracks when they saw who Kristen was with. They stiffly walked over to the Pretty Committee.

"Umm, Beck wanted us to tell you that we're meeting tomorrow to talk about the Olympics. Mia and he **(A/N: doesn't that grammar sound awkward?)** couldn't reach your cell, so we called Jeff who told us you were here," Josh awkwardly explained. "I'm gonna go call Beck and tell him we found you."

"I'll go too," Alicia followed.

"Massie," Derrington said.

"Derrick," Massie replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Cam," Claire whispered.

"Claire," Cam said, tilting his head downward.

Dylan burped.

"DYLAN!" they all shouted, but Kristen's cackle overpowered their shouting.

"Hey Dylan, let's go to my car…umm…cause I have to show you that thing." Kristen nudged Dylan.

"Oh right! That thing that you forgot to show me that is so important. We'll be right back." Dylan excused herself and Kristen.

Derrington stared at Massie. _Damn, _he thought, _she looked good. _Massie's hair had been blown dried and straightened with the help of Bumble and Bumble straightening cream. She was dressed in a purple Jill Stuart dress with gray tights under and black stiletto Mary Jane's. She smelled as she always did in Vera Wang's Princess perfume, her new favorite.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

Massie's stomach turned to butterflies, they way they always did when she saw him. She tried not to look like a hopeless lover, so she picked a piece of lint off her tights and said, "Hey."

Derrington smiled. "So I hear you are the editor of a magazine."

Massie grinned proudly. "Yeah, Claire, Leesh, and I started it. So I heard you made the Olympic soccer team. Gratz."

"Yepp. Josh, Cam, and I all made it. Oh, Jeff (Kristen's fiancé) made it too. Beck's are coach. Mia is Kristen's coach. So you're coming to the Olympics, right?" Derrington asked, flirtatiously.

Massie thought about it. She decided she was going to play H2G. "Def. We'll be there to see Kristen win."

"You better come to my game, and watch me win too then."

"Oh I don't know, I might be too immature to watch the game," Massie fired back, still remembering how much it hurt when he had said it.

Derrington winced, "Mass, I've been thinking about it, and I want you back. I'm sorry for saying that you were immature." Derrington smiled a boyish smile like he used to.

"I'll think about it," Massie said, still trying to play H2G.

Meanwhile on the other side of the booth, Claire crossed her arms and turned her head away at the sight of Cam.

"Claire, stop acting like you're five. I'm sorry that the past happened, but we can still be friends, right?" Cam decided he would break the ice.

"Fine. But for your information, I will not forget about the past, but because I'm mature, I'll pretend to. Yes, let's be friends. But I'm dating another guy, so don't try anything," Claire responded, coldly.

"Okay," Cam said, a little hurt about the other guy. Claire and he shared a _friendly_ hug.

------

Kristen bolted like lightning from _Lemon Squeeze. _Dylan tried to keep up with Kristen's soccer calves.

"Emagawd," Kristen gasped and stopped in her tracks.

Dylan bumped into Kristen. "Hey Kris, why did you st-." Dylan saw what Kristen was pointing at and stopped talking.

**A/N: MUHAHA! Another cliffy! Hmm, what were Dylan and Kristen looking at? Will Massie and Derrington reunite? What will Derrington do to get her back? Oh and if you want to see what Massie's dress look like, it's in the most recent Teen Vogue (on the page about Jill Stuart).**

**[EDIT I found the dress online. the URL in in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the brands I printed in the story. I don't own the clique, gossip girls, etc. The restaurant names are all fiction (at least I think so).**


	4. The Games

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to whistle.for.the.choir for figuring out what Dylan and Kristen were looking at. (: Gratz! Like I said in my edit, I found a picture of the dress. The URL is in my profile.**

**Outside of **_**Lemon Squeeze**_

**Tuesday September 8****th**

**3:00 PM**

"ALICIA???" Dylan and Kristen screamed.

The dark-haired beauty whipped her head around. "Dylan? Kristen?"

"Hey guys," Josh blushed.

"So are you guys like…dating?" Dylan asked slowly.

"Well, we've been going out for a couple of years, but I didn't tell Massie and Claire, and Josh didn't tell Cam or Derrington cause we figured they'd be mad at us. So please don't tell?"

"EMAGAWD! This is like worth a thousand gossip points," Dylan said.

Alicia glared at her.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell."

Alicia looked at Kristen. "I won't tell either," Kristen said.

Alicia gave a small smile. "Kay, I guess we'd better go inside now."

------------

**In Massie's hotel room, at the Hilton Hotel**

**Friday June 22****nd**

**11:30 AM**

The next summer **(A/N: sorry I skipped half of a year)**, TPC flew over to Beijing in Massie's private airplane to cheer on Kristen and the boys.

Massie Block stood in her hotel room and clapped her hands. "Kay, guys before we leave to go to the Olympics, we need to rate. **(A/N: clothes, I mean) **Me first!" Massie Block squealed. "I'm wearing a metallic gold Ella Moss dress with pearls, a pair of Chloe ribbed black tights, and a pair of white Jimmy Choo patent leather pumps, to create a soft-edgy look. My hair has been braided into two ah-dorable skinny braid. Feedback?"

"As the editor of fashion, I'll answer. I give it a 9.7," Alicia Rivera replied confidently. "Now do me."

"Kay," Massie said. "Leesh is dressed in a shrunken white RL blazer over a strapless Lily Pulitzer pink dress lightly dotted with tiny polka dots. It is belted at the waist with a tiny white belt. She matched it with a pair of strappy Marc Jacobs, and her hair has been swept into a side ponytail. Hmm, I give it a 9.5."

"Ah-greed," the others echoed.

"I want to go next!" Dylan clapped her hands like a giddy schoolgirl.

Massie looked up and down at Dylan. "Dylan is dressed in 'menswear-chic' today. She is wearing a C&C tank top over a pinstripe vest. She layered on a gold-chain necklace, wrapped around twice. Her gray Sass and Bide skinny jeans lead down to her peep-toe slingback pumps."

"Hmm, 9.6," Alicia answered. "Now it's Claire's turn!"

"Kuh-laire is wearing a magenta babydoll dress with an extra long black and white necklace, and a pair of black basic Keds."

"I give you a 9.6 too," Alicia answered. "Too bad, Kris had to go early to practice, or else we could have rated her."

"Yeah, Leesh call James and girls, grab your bags! Let's go!" Massie ordered.

--------------

**At the USA/CANADA soccer game**

**Friday June 22****nd**

**12:30**

The girls sat in their VIPs ONLY seats. They were so close that they could practically see the sweat on the soccer players. "GO KRISTEN!" they cheered.

_3! 2! 1! ERR! _The buzzer rang signaling that time was up. TPC glanced at the scoreboard. It read: Canada-2, USA-3.

They started screaming. Then they ran out to the field to hug Kristen.

"Great job!" Claire said, "That game was ah-mazing!"

"Thanks guys! I need to change now, and then I'll meet you back out here for the guys' games! Latah!"

Massie felt her stomach drop. _It's the guys' game now, _she thought.

"AND NOW THE USA MEN'S TEAM!" the announcer said.

Massie's heart started pounding as she saw Derrington walk out on the field. She nudged Claire with her elbow.

Claire felt Massie's nudge, and she said, "Don't worry; I'm sure he still likes you. Look, there's Cam."

Massie wanted to hug Claire, but she didn't want to seem like an LBR so she whispered, "Thanks."

-----------

After the game was over, TPC headed out to the rental limo Alicia's driver was driving. They got in the limo.

Massie felt her phone vibrate. "Emagawd. It's a text from Derrington." She read the text:

**DERRINGTON: Hey Mass, 2night there's a party since we won. Room 206 in the Hilton. Bring TPC and come? (:**

**MASSIE: Kay, see you then.**

"I guess we're going to the party then."

**A/N: Sorry about the month change, I forgot I had originally written it so that it took place in September. Dresses are in my profile. Please R&R. (: **

**[edit: sorry to disappoint you with the shortness. lol i'm just not in a writing mood. i'll add a longer chapter tonight or tomorrow. again sorry!**


	5. The Party Pt 1

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lilly Green because she's reviewed all my chapters (: and to rainbowlovee cause she liked Massie's purple dress and cause she's reviewed most of my chapters. Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! Here's the long chapter I promised! Oh and sorry for the language in this chapter.**

**Gossip Girl's Page**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Want real gossip? Then get your butts over here to the Olympics. Gawd, there is so much gossip here, that I could swim in it (in expensive Missoni bikinis of course). See you at the after party!

_Sightings_

**TPC **getting in a stretch limousine and heading down to the party. **DH** texting someone on his RAZR. **M **perhaps? **JH **lying to the boys about a call he made. Hmm, new dirt! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. **CF **asking out a new blonde girl. **C **dragging her BF to the party. Ooh, jealously? Stay tuned.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

---------------------

**In the rental limo**

**Friday June 22****nd**

**8:00 PM**

Claire Lyons dialed Taylor's number on her RAZR. "Hey! Do you want to go to a party with me and the girls?" **(A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar)** She waited for his reply. "Kay, see you there!"

Massie Block smiled a devilish grin. "Trying to make Cam jealous?" she teased.

"What! No, I'm over Cam, I swear. Taylor is my BF," Claire replied.

"Okayyy," Massie responded skeptically. "Dyl? You should meet someone at this party! Emagawd, then we'd all be dating athletes." She turned to look at Claire and Alicia. "Well not _everybody._"

"Wait, so does this mean you're gonna get back together with Derrington?" Alicia leaned in ready for some gossip.

"Hmm, I dunno still. Do you guys think I should?"

Everybody nodded, except for Claire who hesitated.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie waved her hand in front of Claire's face. "Hello? So you think I shouldn't?"

Claire was trying to put together the right string of words. "Well…umm…" She bit her thumb. "If you do…then…won't you look desperate…if you say it right away?" _Phew, _Claire thought, _that sounded like the right thing to say. _Claire didn't tell Massie that the real reason she didn't want Massie back with Derrington is because then she'd have to see Cam a lot more.

Massie frowned. "Emagawd, you're right. I'll play H2G and make him say he wants to get back together. Then we'd be like Becks and Posh!" Massie squealed.

Alicia was thinking hard. If Massie and Derrington got back together, then should she tell them that Josh and she were together? _I'll talk to Josh about it, _Alicia thought.

Kristen and Dylan glanced at each other. They were thinking about Alicia and Josh too.

Their limo stopped in front of the Hilton. Massie fluffed her hair and grinned. "Girls, lets go get the HARTS."

--------------

Massie turned the doorknob in Room 206, and TPC walked inside. Derrington saw Massie enter and waved her over. Massie sighed, "Be back later, girls."

Alicia glanced around the room for Josh. She spotted him hanging out with Derrington, Cam, and a new blonde girl. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, silently asking her to come over. She nodded sharply and went over with Massie.

Claire dragged Taylor over to the bar. "I'm thirsty," she explained, "Do you want the usual?"

Taylor grinned and nodded.

"Kay, two Mountain Dews," Claire ordered. The bartender handed them the drinks. "Thanks." Claire pushed a couple of dollars into the tip jar.

Taylor and Claire started talking while they headed over to a sofa. Claire was staring at Taylor when another guy with dark brown hair and a blonde girl, who were talking, walked by them. The guy bumped into Claire, causing her Mountain Dew to spill.

"EMAGAWD!" Claire screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I am so sorry," the dark-haired guy apologized. He handed her a bunch of paper towels. The guy squinted at Claire. "Claire?" he asked.

Claire recognized the guy's voice. "Cam," she said softly.

"I'll go get you another Mountain Dew, sweetie," Taylor said, gently kissing her on the cheek and then walking away to the bar. Cam glared at him, jealously.

"I'm gonna go get a drink too," Cam's date, Alison, said.

"So, that's Taylor, right?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, he's great," Claire smirked at how jealous Cam was. "Who's your date?"

"Oh, that's Alison. She's a model for Victoria's Secret," Cam shot back.

"Taylor's a model for A&F," Claire replied smugly.

"Alison has stalkers."

"Taylor has paparazzi."

"Alison does Yogalates."

"Taylor works out."

"Alison has been to Spain."

"Taylor's been to Australia. Where there are kangaroos." Claire spat.

Cam replied, "Well, congratulations."

"You too." Claire said sharply.

**(A/N: I borrowed the idea from Hannah Montana)**

----------

Taylor hollered at the bartender. "A Mountain Dew, please," at the same time Alison yelled, "A Dr. Pepper."

Taylor turned to look at the blonde. _Damn, _he thought, _she has a nice bod. _He glanced at Claire who was talking to Cam. _Maybe she won't notice if I make out with her, _he thought.

Alison started at Taylor looking down her dress. _That guy is hot, _she thought, _I hope Cam doesn't mind. _

Taylor leaned closer to Alison. "Hey."

They kissed lightly. Taylor tugged at her tank top.

Alison whispered, "I have a suite next door."

They slipped out of the party, managing to get unnoticed.

------------

But they were wrong. Someone did notice.

Derrington approached Massie shyly. "Hey Mass," he whispered. "Have you made up your mind?"

Massie gave a soft smile. "First I want to hear you say it." She leaned in closer to Derrington.

Derrington fumbled with his words. "I love you, Mass…umm…I'm sorry for what I said back then…and I-."

"Shh," Massie smiled, "That's enough."

She kissed him lightly, and pulled back a little. She grinned and leaned in for a passionate kiss, when she heard glass breaking.

"EMAGAWD! That's Claire, running into Cam!" she yelled.

"Shit!" Derrington yelled. "They're screwed."

Massie nodded softly but her eye's already had wandered to Taylor, who was walking to the bar. She thought of the pact she had made with Claire, four years ago.

_Flashback_

A tear slid down Claire's cheek as she cried over Doug, her boyfriend who she found out was cheating on her.

"Massie?" Claire asked through her sobs.

"Yeah?" Massie said gently.

"Will you promise me something? Promise me that whenever my boyfriends are not right for me, you'll tell me?" Claire burst out into sobs again.

"I promise," Massie said and held out her pinky.

Claire hooked her pinky around Massie's. "Thanks," she whispered.

_End Flashback_

Massie whipped out her camera as she saw Taylor leaning in towards the blonde. She quickly set the flash to "OFF". She snapped a picture of Taylor and Alison kissing. As soon as they left the party, she pulled Derrington and rushed over to Claire.

"Claire! Claire! I have to tell you something."

**A/N: How was that? Ehh? The next chapter will be about Alicia and Josh, and I'll finish Claire's and Massie's convo. NOTE: I don't write sex scenes. The closest I'll come is to writing the before/after. This was my longest chapter. It's six pages on Word! R&R guys! Please check out my other fic! It's for HSM! Thanks! (:**

**Disclaimer: Same as the rest.**


	6. The Party Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was writing new chapters for my HSM fic because HSM2 just came out. so yeah. By the way, THERE'S GONNA BE A CLIQUE MOVIE! EEP! But I can't audition cause no one's Asian (sigh).Here's the new chapter! **

--

"What is it Massie?" Claire asked, tearing herself away from a conversation with Cam.

Massie waved her hands around. "Remember four years ago, when you found out Doug was cheating on you, and we made a pact that we would tell each other when we though our BF's were not right for us?"

Claire nodded.

"Well…" Massie pulled out her purple Canon. "Look at this."

Claire choked, "H-he's cheating on m-me?" She blinked back tears.

Cam had come over at this time when he saw Claire crying. He looked at the picture. "With my date?"

Cam curled his fists.

Derrick put his hand on Cam's shoulder. "Dude, don't be violent."

Claire turned to Massie. "Mass, how fast can you get those pictures printed?"

"Like 5 mins. We do have a printer in the limo."

Claire inhaled deeply. "Kay, let's go. Oh, Cam? Does Alison have a suite in this hotel?"

Cam nodded. "Room 205."

Massie kissed Derrington quickly. "Let's go."

--

Meanwhile, Alicia and Josh were in another corner of the room.

"Hey Alicia," Josh said, gently stroking her hair.

"Alicia slowly smiled her perfect, no braces needed smile. "Hey you."

From the corner of their eye, they saw Massie, Claire, Cam, and Derrington leave.

Josh glanced at Alicia.

She smiled and leaned in toward Josh to kiss him.

When they broke apart, Josh said, "I think Massie and Derrick are back together. Should we tell them about us?"

Alicia bit her lip.

--

Massie and Claire ran to their limo. Well, Claire ran. Massie tried to run as fast as she could in her 4 inch Jimmy Choo's. Derrington and Cam followed them.

Claire took Massie's camera and printed the picture of Taylor and Alison kissing.

On the back she wrote, _Goodbye forever._

Massie glanced over Claire's shoulder to see what she was writing. She smiled and hugged Claire.

Claire grinned through her tears and headed back to the party. First though, she put the picture outside room 205 and ding-dong-ditched.

She marched confidently back to the room where the party was, never turning her head.

--

When they got to the party, Alicia and Josh came up to them, holding hands.

Massie, Claire, Derrington, and Cam stopped in their tracks.

Massie's jaw slightly opened. "Leesh…Josh?" She eyed them suspiciously.

"I can explain," Alicia said and inhaled deeply. "We've been going out for the past two years but I didn't tell you guys because we didn't want you guys to be mad at us. But now, since Massie and Derrick are back together, we decided to tell you." She glanced at Massie. "You're not mad right?"

Massie slowly broke into a grin. "Mad? Come awn, Leesh! Now we can double-date! I was like dying for this to happen." She squealed.

"Point," Alicia grinned.

Josh and Derrington grinned.

"Guys, you're not mad at me, right?"

Derrington and Cam shook their heads.

"Too bad we can't triple date." Massie cocked an eyebrow at Claire and Cam.

They both blushed.

"We'll leave you to discuss." Alicia took Josh's hand and left.

"Come awn Mass. Let's go." Derrington kissed Massie and they walked away.

There was an awkward silence between Claire and Cam.

"Umm, sorry about that," Claire blushed.

Cam smiled gently. "That's okay. Actually I was meaning to ask you something."

Claire's stomach fluttered.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. School starts on Friday for me, so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. DUN DA DUM! What is Cam going to ask? Hint: It's not what you think! Please R&R!**


End file.
